the_many_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribal Chieftains
In the beginning, the Ceree were as one tribe. The chieftain, or in this sense, king, was called Malkanrye, Highest of us All. The name was derived from the name of Malkknrre, the greatest general in Ceree history who brought the entirety of the eastlands against the Dark One. In the olden days of Ceree history, the four present-day tribes were simply Fenra'Shah, Groups of many, or in better terms, guilds. The differentiation between guilds was very blurred and they mingled with each other with great frequency. As late as before the breaking, these guilds still performed as one and the Ceree population belonged to one of the four that survived the fall of the Avalhein Council. After the Great Disaster, the Ceree returned to Alriiea to find a nearly barren wasteland. The great disaster, in approximation was a hundred and twenty years ago, from the present day time. What remained on Alriiea was a small forest and even that was quickly becoming repopulated by the elves. Differences in preferences and ways of life suddenly became apparent and the four guilds went on their separate ways. The leaders of the guilds became the first Chieftains. They were righteous and just, and as thus, they did not cease communcation with each other. They came up with the Code of Sevanelle, a code of honor that the chieftains and even the councils were obliged to follow. The Chieftains The Highwind Tribe The Chieftain of the highwind tribe often comes with the titles: Highest of the Chieftains and Lord of the Highwind. In the times before and after the Avalhein council, another title was popular Da'hamet Radanath, Guardian above the clouds. The Highwind Tribe has the most definite border between the chieftain and the council. Whenever a conclave would be announced between chieftain and council, one could expect pandemonium soon after the doors are closed. Often, the Code of Sevanelle is brought up in discussions between chieftain and council, no one is willing to take chances. The chieftain of the highwind usually has to battle with the council for authority over the tribe, but usually grand entrances into the hall of the council works as a good deterrent for arguement as Malkuthe once demonstrated. Chieftains #''Shah'mekhun, Son of Galan, Son of Hamed (Many Feathers) ''Sha-Meh-Kun, began at 67 died at 579 (Note) #''Kal'jjuien'', Daughter of Semal, Daughter of Karhen. (Mother of Tricks) Kal-zhew-yen, began at 145 died at 212 (Note) #Jalek, Son of Kahmet, Son of Malhek, Jo-Lek, began at 65 died at 193 (Note) #Marick, Son of Jalek, Son of Kahmet, May-rick, began at 132 died at 478, different from Raducan's father. (Note) #Kaesir, Son of Sal'Hamhet, Son of Shah'halhet Kay-sir, began at 260 died at 306, was the chieftain after the Great Division, killed by a boulder. #Grauun, Son of Kaesir, Son of Sal'Hamhet Grawn, began at 84 died at 114, rumored to have been killed by Klakkra. #Malkuthe, Son of Grauun, Son of Kaesir, Mal-kuth, began at 54, youngest chieftain to ascend to the title. Current chieftain. #Raducan, Son of Thorn, Son of Marick, Ra-du-kan, declared officially as Malkuthe's heir. (Note: These are Da'hamet Radanath, they headed the Highwind Guild, but are considered honorary Chieftains.) The Swift Tail The Bright Scales The Agile Talon